Conventionally, engine-driven power systems (e.g., generators/air compressors/welders) are contained within a metal enclosure that provides environmental protection for the equipment and provides a safety, sound, and aesthetic barrier for the operators. Many different types of enclosures have been used for conventional power systems. Conventional enclosures allow air to enter and exit the enclosure to cool the engine and/or generator components.